<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Так, как не должно by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), somedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428576">Так, как не должно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020'>fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy'>somedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест от DG 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Drunk Sex, F/M, Horizontal Incest, Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, dub con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце Карвера заполнила не любовь</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carver Hawke/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест от DG 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Так, как не должно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк - инцест</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полное грязи сердце билось без чести. Рваные тревожные удары сдали бы Карвера, позволь он их сосчитать. Но он предпочитал сражаться с собой в одиночку, впустую изнашивая нервы. Не себе – чувствительной Бетани, обидчивой матери; а ей словно было плевать. Мариан – старшая недоступная сестра – без устали находила причины, чтобы отвлечь его, вырвать из дома, тягостных мыслей и назревающей злости.</p><p>Она всегда приходила вовремя и не давала Карверу сорваться – в бездонный, гложущий темнотой и гулким ревом омут, – не понимая, что причиной была она. Мариан разбила Карвера на части давным-давно, позволив тому плестись за ней по жизни; и, будучи вихрастым и нескладным, тот просто не смог выиграть.</p><p>Он потерял голову сразу после четырнадцатого дня рождения, едва успев остыть к скромным подаркам; и, видит Создатель, причины Мариан не давала. Уже минувшая совершеннолетие, крепко – для девушки – сбитая, стригущая волосы коротко, назло матери, она рассматривала доску проповедника с таким усердием, что Карвер испугался: не вспыхнут ли объявления, не выскочат ли из грубого дерева гвозди?</p><p>Недоумение и ужас волной смели нечто большее, накрывшее отдающим виной теплом и резким, давящим пах спазмом; быстро доросшее до отчаянного, бежавшего наперекор всей Песни Света, желания, и дать ему имя Карвер не решался. Упрямо давился слабым невнятным воспоминанием, вынашивал его в душе как величайшую драгоценность – и проверял ту на прочность, лишь чаще подначивая Мариан. Не все подколки и упреки ее касались, порой ей приходилось уворачиваться, и уязвленный Карвер, проигравший очередную битву, бежал с этого поля боя  – и тщетно зализывал раны у доски проповедника.</p><p>Шершавая, криво сбитая проезжим храмовником, покрытая сетью подпалин и смоляных троп, послушно впитывающая чужие просьбы – она отторгала Карвера и не давала подсказок. Да и должна ли была? На его памяти, Мариан прибило к ней единожды – и то случайно; церковные гроши ее больше не прельщали.</p><p>И Карвера все глубже затягивало в мутную хлябь, а рот его, забитый осклизлой беспомощностью, не пропускал лишнего звука. Сердито сопящий с мечом в руках, лениво бурчащий за семейными ужинами или осмысленно давящий Мариан упреками – он умудрился сохранить главное.</p><p>Он не осел под грузными чувствами.</p><p>Он уцепился за то, что его спасало – владение мечом; вбивал чувства в самую глубь сердца точно молотом – и возвращался с тренировок едва живым, залитым потом и с разбитыми пальцами. Ночами кусал все по очереди, сгрызал с ран свежие корки, высасывал из ссадин кровь – и умолял себя не искать поддержки у Мариан; не идти, не будить, не молить, не просить ласки – как будто она сразу все поймет и оттолкнет, как когда-то в детстве.</p><p>Тогда, конечно, все было иначе; она ударила его локтем, со смехом, желая то ли дорваться первой до свежей выпечки, то ли пытаясь запрыгнуть к отцу на спину – в общем, без злого умысла, но Карвер запомнил обиду. Наверно, она упала в благодатную почву и проросла – столь извращенно, болезненно и обреченно, пытаясь порвать душу Карвера.</p><p>Он смутно верил, что Церковь хранила ритуал и для этого; любовь к сестре – не проще демона. Она манила искушенной ложью, бросалась колкими подначками и набухала жирной колышущейся страстью – с каждым уединением Карвера, который, привычно скрывая стоны, не мог таить игру воображения: он почти наяву чувствовал – нет, ласкал – быстро вздымающиеся груди Мариан, их затвердевшие соски, бледный живот, разбитые колени и горячие бедра, единожды толкнувшись меж которыми, Карвер словно оживал – но в Тени; не явь и не реальность, беспомощное блуждание на пороге фантазий и грубых ладоней, заваленное испытание смелости… у Карвера, казалось, простого и малограмотного, всегда находилось оправдание своим действиям.</p><p>Годилось любое, лишь бы не признавать единственно верное.</p><p>Оно настигло Карвера само – на годовщину гибели отца. Второй раз – снова почти памятная дата; не простое совпадение – предательство. Отца бы истина убила – а дух его спустила б в выгребные ямы Черного Города.</p><p>За Завесой не должно быть проще, чем здесь, в Лотеринге; а отдающий сеном эль за три медяка обязан был хоть как-то заглушить утрату – но он затуманил разум. Мир резко поднялся на выросшие из ниоткуда ноги, заставил Карвера пошатнуться и косо, с болью отметить, что Мариан стала целью сына старосты. Рослый, белокурый, тот смело хватал ее за руки, сыпал избитыми – как кисти Карвера – комплиментами и раздражал путанными обещаниями, ведь если Мариан ему позволит…</p><p>Она достаточно быстро отказала; резко, хлестко, Карвер успел хохотнуть – и она вытащила его наружу, ударила по лицу – да так, что щеки загорелись, как от криков матери. Жар вдарил от них к самой макушке, выдавил с потом весь хмель и к обиде – заставив оторопеть до сжатых на инстинктах кулаков. Мариан ударила повторно, схватила за плечи, выкрикнула что-то ему во влажный, переполненный слюной рот – и все.</p><p>Грязь поделилась на двоих.</p><p>Крик, ушедший в поцелуй – нелепый, слюнявый, подернутый икотой обоих, – лишил Карвера разума, и он не понял, как сумел утащить Мариан прочь от таверны.</p><p>«Убежище Дейна» семейный порок не схоронит, напротив – выставит военным трофеем.</p><p>Далеко им было не уйти: крутой спуск подсовывал под ноги камни, сухо хлестал ветками от редких, почти вытоптанных кустов и наконец столкнул их, заставив кубарем скатиться вниз. Головы, локти, бедра, лопатки – окаменевшая без влаги земля била, не жалея, разбивая объятье и вынуждая молить, молить, молить: «Только бы не протрезветь».</p><p>Бесстыжая просьба не прошла впустую.</p><p>Карвер так и не понял, как быстро окосела Мариан, – казалось, ее местная выпивка ни разу не брала, но сегодня! – и малодушно, торопливо и трусливо – как загнанный заяц, уже чующий волчью ярость, – брал ее за сараем, заставив лицом уткнуться в дощатую стену. Ему почему-то это было важно, и, взалкавший как никогда ранее, чуть ли не доводил Мариан до боли. Синяки, ссадины и свежий шрам на шее он заметил только наутро, а пока – дурел от близости, своей же низости и затянувшегося удушья, в котором плавали рухнувшие с неба звезды да выставленные отцом идеалы. Голову Карвера заполнила такая круговерть образов, что чувствам места не осталось; он еле дышал, давился сухим рыком и слабо тянул бессвязные буквы, которым до простого и неправильного – «Люблю тебя, люблю до умопомрачения так больно, что уже не в силах быть собой, только – кем-то за твоей спиной» – никак было не собраться. Вожделение дурачило обоих, но Карвера хотя бы осознанно, даря слепую надежду и стыд; а Мариан… тонула в обмане слепо, бездумно, прося не покидать ее от горя, ударившего запоздало. Она царапала эти несчастные доски, призывно выгибала спину, но, стоило Карверу кончить и развернуть ее, как по щекам ее заструились слезы. Холодные, соленые, тающие под губами Карвера, они вторили ее слабым всхлипам, нервно подрагивающим плечам и дурной доступности, заставившей их повторить все снова.</p><p>С рассветом Мариан накрыли усталость и забвение, оставив Карвера с обмякшим телом и омерзением – к себе же. Напитанное грязью сердце словно обросло плесенью – и сверху тяжелыми каплями проступило отвращение. Оно ощеривалось при каждом взгляде на Мариан, готовое сгрызть хоть за малейшую претензию, но, видимо, весь груз опять достался Карверу.</p><p>Он вскоре даже искренне желал этого; пусть все ложится на него, он сдюжит, выпрыгнет из кожи, но… Что именно – Карвер не особо понимал, но был уверен, что только так правильно. Возможно, ему повезло: Мариан, казалось, удержала в памяти вечер по пятнам – сына старосты, утащенного из таверны брата и крепкую грубую фигуру, с которой ей удалось выжить.</p><p>– Той ночью навалилось больше, чем… воспоминания о папе, – хмуро обронила она, на третий раз промывая шрам; тот оказался глубоким, узким, и Карвер запоздало передернулся. Он вспомнил, что толкнул ее – случайно, но с ноткой намерений – на криво вбитый гвоздь.</p><p>Того, на пару с кривым намеком, Карверу с лихвой хватило, чтобы отступить – и замкнуться; нырнуть в перебродившее чувство, усиленно надышаться былой ночью, пока та не иссякнет, чтобы позднее надеяться на смелость – и на принятие. Он думал наперекор себе: желая защитить Мариан от правды, он жаждал разделить ее на двоих.</p><p>Но мог лишь упиваться обидой да жаркими в своей горечи воспоминаниями, к которым ближе он не подобрался. Мариан нашла точку опоры, вросла в нее и не теряла равновесия – до самой гибели Лотеринга, – заставив Карвера сбежать раньше.</p><p>Он вырвался к Остагару не из простого мужества; он требовал – у Создателя, демонов, самой Тени, да хоть у Архидемона – милосердия, способного уничтожить грязь, облепившую сердце. Ему суждено гореть и жаждать подвигов, в предвкушении биться и разгонять кровь по венам – под раскатистый лай мабари, – но борьба с собой истощила его. Сердце утратило былой задор, и путь к нему был вымощен сплошной грязью, чернящей разум сильнее скверны.</p><p>Перед решающей битвой Карвер казался себе гнусным предателем, готовым погибнуть не за короля и не за Ферелден, а за проблеск лица Мариан перед глазами; и если порождения тьмы подгонял Зов той же силы, что и его страсть, то Карвер почти сумел понять их – но не щадить.</p><p>Его трясло и крутило – со всей сумятицей в голове; он без конца стирал ледяной пот со лба, поглядывал на темные очертания башни – условный сигнал тормозил, давя на нервы – и провожал последние угли заката, боясь оглядываться в сторону Лотеринга.</p><p>Он знал, что хочет вернуться настолько яростно и неизбежно, истошно крича одними вдохами, возможно, парой стонов и прокушенной ладонью; настолько люто и неумолимо, давясь солдатской бравадой и брагой – на посмертную дорожку; настолько остервенело и обезумевше, что не позволит себе выжить.</p><p>Точнее, той грязи, что окончательно пережала глотку – в ночь, когда он загубил свою душу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>